Through Strength, Resilience
by Solace To My Soul
Summary: Elissa Cousland, daughter of Highever, has longed for a chance to display her strength of character and her prowess as a swordswoman. Though when she is granted with the opportunity, will she rise to the occasion? Origins story.


Elissa stood before the two men; her father and the ever more detestable Arl Howe. She had hoped to discuss the duties assigned to her by her father. She was to be left to manage the estate of Highever, and the somewhat monotonous affairs which ensued. What the young Cousland really craved was to truly prove herself in battle, as both her parents and brother had been allowed to in the past. To be given a chance to exercise her skills as a rogue, so carefully honed through years of training with her father's knights.

Despite the warmth of the day, a fire had been made in the entrance hall's broad hearth, making Elissa perspire within her training leathers. Reflections of the flames flickered on the bronze embellishments bearing the Cousland crest, which was delicately emblasoned upon the breast of her armour. Maker, why hadn't she changed before answering her father's summons. Irritable from the heat, she changed her stance, slightly shifting her further away from the second source of her discomfort. Howe's lip curled as he turned to face, as if sensing her uneasiness. "I see your daughter has become a lovely young woman. My son Thomas asked after you." He smiled, a sight truly unpleasant to her.

She huffed, drawing her arms across her chest. For all his finery, the youngest Cousland saw nothing but a power hungry knave. "I have no interest in an arranged marriage to your son, Arl Howe" she spat, casting a look of contempt towards the man. Despite what her father might say, anything in claims to honour with Howe, or his equally detestable son, was left wanting. Elissa had still not forgotten the great ordeal of their combined efforts to arrange a match in the previous autumn, shortly before the anniversary of her twenty-first year. The men's obession of elevating their family status within Ferelden was utterly consuming, and took advantage of any resource that they might come across. Including marriage to the reputable 'Cousland Spit-Fire'. Although any advances Thomas had made towards her were quickly snubbed, leaving him to crawl away to lick his wounds. Still, despite her father's clear desire for her to find love in any match she was to enter, Elissa was sure that would not hinder Howe's scheme.

A shadow flickered across the Arl's face, although it went relatively unnoticed, as it was soon masked by a bark of laughter from the Teyrn. "You see what I contend with Howe, there is no telling my fierce girl what to do with her own affairs". Howe's expression became strained, as if attempting to contain a petty retort worthy of his nature. He was not entirely successful. "I cannot say that I approve of the freedom which you bestow upon your daughter, Bryce. But no matter," again he smiled that false, honeyed smile," let the fates decide of what is to come".

Teryn Cousland abruptly turned to face his yougest child. "Pup, I almost forgot. In your upcoming trial, you will also play host to a guest of high acclaim." He turned, and gestured to one of his guards stationed at the imposing oak door across the room" Show Duncan in".

For not the first time that day, Elissa exhaled exasperatedly. Surely not another noble for her to play nursemaid to. She was completely at ease with her mother's close friend, Lady Landra, although most other nobles were akin to Howe, though not often to same degree. To her great surprise, it was not a man clad in the going fashion of a noble, but rather a suit of travel-worn armor. The man himself looked weathered, from prolonged exposure to the elements. Although what caught Elissa's attention was the two, wickedly shining blades upon the warrior's back. A griffon was emblazoned upon his breastplate, remarkably well cared for despite its well-used appearance. From his strong, even strides, and his steady gaze, Elissa knew that this man had seen much in his time

Surprisingly, Howe was the first to speak. "My lord, you never said a Grey Warden would present. A guest of this stature demands certain... protocol". Elissa cast him a curious glance. Why would he sound so disquiet at the presence of this warrior, Grey Warden or no? She relinquished the thought, and returned her attentions to the senior Warden.

"Duncan is here to scout for potential recruits. I do believe that he has his eye on Ser Gilmore. Pup, do you know much of the Grey Wardens? It would hardly be surprising if you knew their entire history, from the time you spent immersed in your books" Bryce smiled, warm eyes focused upon his child.

Eagerly, Elissa answered "They are an order of great warriors, who battle against the darkspawn, and arise during the time of a Blight to protect the people. They recruit from all walks of life; warriors, rogues and mages, regardless of their stature."

"Might I suggest, you lordship" the Warden's attention turning to focus his gaze upon Elissa,"that your daughter is also a very favorable candidate." Elissa as taken aback,staggered from Duncan's comment. Hopefully, she glanced at her father, although the prospect was short-lived.

"I am afraid I must decline. I have not so many children that I would gladly see them all off to war... Unless you plan to invoke the Right of Conscription?" the elder Cousland eyed the warrior, as if daring him to do so. A still silence hung in the air, punctuated only by the crackling of the fire, and the occasional clink of armour from the shifting of the guards.

Duncan chuckled "I would not go against your wishes, however tempting the prospect of having your daughter joining our ranks might be. Although I would be happy to sate any curiosities that she may have during my stay here in your hall"

"Pup, why don't you go and find your brother? I am sure he would want to see his sister before he departs this evening. No doubt he is spending his last moments with his wife and child." From the look in the Teyrn's eyes, Elissa knew that her father was not making a suggestion, rather an indirect order. Undoubtedly he wanted her away from the Warden for the time being, lest she form any ideas which would distract her from her duties.

"Of course, father." Elissa bowed to the Warden and her father, and with a final impetuous glance at Howe, she spun on her heel, and strode out of the room, blades clinking with her steps. Although her mind continued to be awry with errant thoughts. Aside from the presence of a Grey Warden, and his expressed interest in her as a recruit, she could never go against her father's wishes. Teyrn Bryce Cousland was renowned for his sound and just ruling over his tenyr. As his daughter, she had been raised to accept her responsibilities, even if they may go against her own interests. How often had he chided '_The __good __of __the __many __outweigh __the __good __of __the __one__'_? Strolling along the flagstone paths, sunlight streaming through the overhead beams strewn with decorative vines, Elissa began to steel herself for the long months ahead of the duties as the temporary Teyrna of Highever. Whatever misgivings she might have against the task at hand, she would always strive to make her father proud. The rogue sighed, resigning all hope at any chances to prove herself in battle in the near future.


End file.
